UCW No Escape 2017
by Alex The Owl
Summary: UCW's second 2017 PPV
1. Chapter 1

And now, UCW presents...

No Escape!

* * *

We're in a silver decorated arena with No Escape written on the titantron, in the Air Canada Center. The crowd cheers as pyros goes off.

"Good eve night, laides and gentlemen! I'm Bobby Senior with Joey Mickey live from Toronto, Canada for this great event that is UCW No Escape!"

"Oh gosh! It's the last PPV before Eternal Glory, and I'm all fired up already!"

 **(Cherub Rock-Smashing Pumpkins)**

"The following contest is a Four-way Double Elimination Match for the UCW Hardcore Championship! Introducing first, from Tijuana, Baja California, Mexico, PSYCHOZ!"

He looks like Psychosis with a light green headband around his head, a red shirt, green pants and white shoes.

"A former star on the Youtube Independent scene and son of former WWE, WCW and ECW star Psychosis, this guy accepted to come in UCW to get a chance at the Hardcore title. Let's see if he will be up to his legacy."

He got into the ring and waited for his opponent.

 **(Every breath you take)**

"And his oppnent, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, he is the UCW Hardcore Champion, TJ SKILL!"

He slowly walked into the ring where he removed his jacket and title belt.

 **(War)**

"The third entrant, from Baton Rouge, Louisiana, "The Hardcore Killer" MIKE KOWALSKI!"

He got cheered as he walked at ringside.

 **(The National - About Today)**

"And the fourth entrant, from Stone Mountain, Georgia, KAVZ!"

"This young prodigy is working in HCW, UCW's developpement territory, but he is allowed to have a title shot for tonight."

The guy (who kinda looks like Low Ki) got at ringside as TJ Skill and Psychoz were about to start the match.

The ref called for the bell and the two men locked in a clinch. TJ quickly got Psychoz in a headlock, but got pushed with the ropes and knocked Psychoz down with a shoulder tackle.

He then gave a chop to his chest three times before irish whipping him in the ropes and tried to catch him with a Victory Roll, but Psychoz, transitioned it into a Wheelbarrow slam.

He then chopped TJ's chest before running in the ropes and catching him with a Monkey Flip, but TJ landed on his feet. He then hit Psychoz's face with a Superkick.

As he rested in a corner, TJ charged at him, but he hit a shoulder counter followed by a running Spinning Heel Kick. He then climbed the top turnbuckle and jumped on him with the Psycho Guillotine and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Psychoz tried to catch TJ with a Hurricanrana, but TJ managed to counter it into a Skill Clash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"And Psychoz's out!" Bobby said.

"Not really: he got pinned once but he still have a second chance." Joey said.

Kavz got in the ring and, as TJ was still on his knees, he started kicking his chest multiple times. As he was going for a fourth hit, TJ did a backflip and caught him with a Hurricanrana.

TJ then smashed his face and chest before irish whipping him in the ropes, but Kavz reversed, bent and TJ did a backflip on his back. He got surprised by a Enzuigiri to the side of the head by Kavz.

He then chopped TJ's chest as he was in a corner before irish whipping him to the opposite side and charged toward him with a series of flip before trying to catch TJ with a Monkey Flip.

However, he managed to lift Kavz onto his shoulders. Kavz managed to jump behind TJ and Superkicked the back of his head.

TJ then charged at him, but Kavz pushed him up and made him land almost on the steel pose. He then climbed and caught him with a Diving Reverse Suplex transtioned into a Dragon Sleeper submission hold.

TJ quickly reached for the ropes, breaking the hold. Kavz then walked toward him, but TJ kicked him and lifted him in a suplex position before dropping him outside on the apron.

He tried to hit him, but Kavz blocked and hit him with his shoulder in the stomach. He then kicked TJ between the ropes before jumping on him with a Springboard Moonsault.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and tried a Phoenix Splash, but TJ dodged. Kavz tried to kick him, but TJ blocked and hit a Discuss Lariat.

He then applied a German Suplex on Kavz followed by a Belly-to-back Facebuster and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Kavz got eliminated once!" Joey said.

TJ had no time to rest as Mike Kowalski quickly got in the ring and clotheslined him violently. He then applied his Double Underhook Piledriver and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"And just like that, TJ got eliminated once too!" Bobby said.

In his back, Psychoz climbed the top turnbuckle and hit a Missile Dropkick on the back of his head. He then chopped his chest a few times before Mike caught him with a Snapmare.

Mike irish whipped Psychoz in the ropes and ducked him once before runing at his turn and catching him with a Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors.

As Psychoz rested in a corner, Mike gave him blows to the head before irish whipping him in the opposite corner, but Psychoz reversed and charged, only to receive a boot counter to the head.

He then caught Psychoz with a Double-hand Diving Bulldog. Afterward, he irish whipped him in the ropes and tried to push him up, but Psychoz caught him with a Hurricanrana which sent both of them outside the ring.

He got back in the ring to jump into Mike with a Suicide Dive. He then brought him back in before climbing a corner and hitting a Diving Heel Kick followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Psychoz tried to apply a Body Slam, but Mike managed to reverse it into a Reverse DDT. He then irish whipped him in the ropes, but he held onto the ropes, letting him fall down.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped toward him, but Mike dropkicked him in mid-air. He then grabbed Psychoz and applied his Double Underhook Piledriver with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Psychoz is eliminated!"

"He got his last chance and he lost it. Well, we won't say he didn't tried." Joey said.

Kavz suddenly got in the ring and kicked Mike's face. He followed with a body slam and a Running Elbow Drop.

He then putted him in a corner and chopped his chest a few times before making him sit and pushing his feet against his face.

He then stepped back and charged, only to receive Mike's boot to the face. This last one then got up on the second corner, but Kavz surprised him with a Sideflip Kick to the head.

He then then applied a Hurricanrana from the top corner which Mike transitioned into a Sunset Flip.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

They exchanged blows and kicks until Kavz grabbed Mike's foot who then hit an Enzuigiri to the side of his head. However, he ehld on and kept exchanging blows.

Mike soon got the upper hand and irish whipped Kavz to catch him with a Back Body Drop. He then clotheslined him twice before he rested in a corner and charged at him, but Kavz pushed him outside on the apron.

Kavz tried to charge him between the ropes, but he dodged and hit a leg drop on the back of his head. He then got back in and tried to apply his Double Underhook Piledriver, but Kavz countered it with a Hurricanrana.

Mike kicked him and tried a suplex, but Kavz landed on his feet and applied a Consequences. As both men were laying down, the crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

Kavz started giving kicks to Mike's chest and went for a Shining Wizzard, only to get hit by a violent clothesline. Mike then quickly grabbed him and finally applied his Double Underhook Piledriver with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Kavz is eliminated!"

"What a great performance by the HCW rookie! I'm sure he does have a bright future." Bobby commented.

TJ got in and immediately hit Mike with a Discuss Lariat. He tried to follow with the Skill Clash, but Mike countered with a Hurricanrana.

TJ quickly hit Mike in the face with a Spin kick and ran in the ropes afterward to get caught by a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker from Mike. He then charged again, but TJ pushed him up on the apron.

Mike smashed him once before grabbing his head and knocking it against the top turnbuckle. He then jumped for a Sunset flip, but TJ held on and jumped on him with a Springboard backflip.

TJ then chopped Mike's chest and smashed his head against a top turnbuckle before going for a Jumping clothesline. He charged for another one, but Mike hit his boot to his head.

He then ran and caught TJ with a Tornado DDT. TJ kicked his guts and applied a suplex transitioned into a Neckbreaker.

As Mike rested in a corner, TJ charged into him with a backflip which he tried to transition into a Hurricanrana, but Mike did a Powerbomb instead.

Having enough, Mike went for his Double Underhook Piledriver once more, but TJ countered with a Back Body Drop. He then grabbed Mike and finally landed his Skill Clash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Mike just hit his first elimination!" Bobby said.

"Yes, but he still have one chance while TJ, who has been working really hard since now, only have one too." Joey said.

The two tired men started exchanging weak, tired blows. TJ got the upper hand and irish whipped Mike into a corner, but this last one did a move to catch TJ with a Sunsetflip.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

TJ grabbed Mike's back, but this last one gave him elbow smashes and tried to run in the ropes, but TJ held his pants and applied his Blue Thunder Bomb.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

TJ charged at mike who applied a Back Body Drop into the corner. He then climbed the top turnbuckle and TJ jumped up to catch him with a Superplex followed by a Falcon Arrow Suplex.

He then got on the apron and hit Mike with a Springboard Forearm Smash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

TJ was surprised by Mike's resilience. He tried to lock in the Sharpshooter, but Mike kicked him back and tried to clothesline him, only to get hit by a Backflip Kick.

TJ then brought him up on the corner and wanted to hit a Skill Clash from there, but Mike somehow managed to broke free and instead hit a Double Underhook Piledriver from the second turnbuckle. He went for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and new UCW Hardcore Champion, "The Hardcore Killer" MIKE KOWALSKI!"

"Shit! He took hell of a beating! I mean, I know he's the Hardcore Killer, but that was really something!" Joey said.

"That's incredible! We got a new champion crowned and that was only the first match of the eve night. This will be an awesome show, I smell it!"

"Sorry: that was me, I farted..." Joey said.

 **I hope you enjoyed this match. Also, I know it's out of context, but did you prefered the Royal Rumble or my Ultra Rumble?**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Electric Romeo)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Rosemont, Illinois, he is currently 45-0 undefeated, "The Ultimate Wrestler" TANK MCTAVISH!"

The crowd popped for him as he arrived on stage with a serious look. He walked into the ring and waited.

"Mr. Alex promised Tank that he would get a very surprising opponent for tonight. I wonder who that could be." Bobby said.

 **(Blitz & Glam)**

Everybody jumped in surprise.

"And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California, JOHNNY MUNDO!"

The sexy Lucha Underground wrestler made his usual entrance before dropping his jacket and getting into the ring face-to-face with a clearly happy Tank.

The ref called for the bell and Johnny used his quickness to grab Tank's waist followed by a headlock, but Tank managed to lift him for a backflip. He tried a snapmare, but Tank wouldn't move.

He then irish whipped Johnny in the ropes and applied a Hip Toss onto his knee. He then tried to irish whip him in a corner, but Johnny reversed it.

He charged and Tank tried a double leg counter, but Johnny caught his legs and pushed them between the ropes before hitting a Double Foot Stomp.

Tank rolled outside and johnny went for a Plancha, but deicded to land on the apron as Tank moved out. He then grabbed Johnny's legs and held him in a Powerbomb position before throwing him on the security barricade.

He then brought Johnny back in and hit a strong clothesline followed by the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

Tank tried to grab him, but Johnny smashed his face and ran into the ropes, only to get caught with a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker followed by another Backbreaker. He then sat on a top turnbuckle before suddenly jumping on it and with a Diving Moonsault which Johnny dodged.

Once back up, the two men exchanged blows until Johnny got the upper hand and tried to knock him down with clothesline, but it didn't worked. He ran in the ropes and Tank followed to try to surprise him with a clothesline, but Johnny ducked and hit him with a Calf-kick.

Johnny then tried to grab Tank, but he suddenly lifted him in a Powerslam position, only for Johnny to reverse it into a Reverse DDT. As Tank got in a corner, Johnny charged at him, but Tank caught him and applied a Sitout Alabama Slam.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny tried a Roundhouse Kick which Tank dodged and tried to apply his Pumpandle Sitout Facebuster, but Johnny landed on his feet and tried a Superkick, but Tank grabbed his foot. He tried to hit a Discuss Lariat which Johnny ducked and managed to hit a Disaster Kick on Tank.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He dragged Tank's body toward a corner and went for his End Of The World, but Tank rolled outside. Johnny suddenly took momentum and jumped outside on Tank with a Corckscrew Plancha, jumping above the steel pose.

Johnny then dragged him back in the ring, where he smashed Johnny and applied a Superplex from the apron into the ring. He then tried to charge into him with a Spear, but Johnny let him crash shoulder first into the steel pose and caught him with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He tried to Superkick Tank, but he grabbed his foot and made him spin which resulted in a Chick Kick on the back of his head. Johnny then went for another Disaster Kick, but Tank hit him in mid-air with a Superkick.

He then tried to apply his F10, but Johnny landed on his feet and hit him with a Nitro Blast (Superkick) which knocked him down. Johnny then managed to hit his End Of The World followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny was surprised and went for a second End Of The World, but Tank dodged and lifted him for his F10 followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner, TANK MCTAVISH!"

He helped Johnny back up and they shook hands as the titantron turned to 46-0.

"That was very cool from Johnny Mundo to come here tonight." Joey said.

"Yeah. We didn't saw half of the show, and there's already been plenty of surprises. But for the moment, Tank is still undefeated."


	3. Chapter 3

A steel cage was installed around the ring.

"The following contest is a Steel Cage Match to crown the first ever UCW Junior Heavyweight Champion!"

 **(Propane Nightmare)**

"Introducing first, from Ontario, Canada, ZACK PETERSON!"

He got cheered as he made his way toward the Steel Cage.

 **(Into the ocean)**

"From Deep Blue Sea, SHARK BOY II!"

He arrived and made the shark move before throwing his 24/7 jacket into the crowd.

 **(Adventure of a lifetime)**

"From Saint-Mandré, France, "The Adventurer" YELLOWBOY!"

He got cheered as he excitidely ran into the cage.

 **(Scream - Adelitas Way)**

"From New Castle, England, FLASH DUNNE!"

He looks a bit like Zack Sabre Jr. He got cheered as he ran into the ring.

 **(We Are!)**

"From Tokyo, Japan, SHINJI HONDA!"

He got cheered as he ran into the ring.

 **(Get up)**

"From Lusaka, Zambia, Africa, CHAVEZ RABODO!"

He got cheered as he got in the ring and united with Yellowboy.

 **(I Wanna Party - Will. I Am.)**

"From Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, PEDRO MORALES!"

He is a black guy with Brazil flag designed panties and boots. He ran into the cage.

 **(Adrenaline)**

"From Osaka, Japan, KEN KATANA!"

He kinda looks like Akira Tozawa. He screamed as he got into the cage.

 **(New Way)**

"From Hong Kong, China, BAJING LEE!"

He is a small Chinese guy with a small black beard and mustache and a green shirt with white wrestling pants and boots.

 **(Hero)**

"From Super City, LITTLE TORNADO!"

He got cheered as he threw his cap in the crowd before getting in the ring.

 **(Land Of Five Rivers)**

"From Mumbai, India, TIGER PACKER!"

He is an Indian man wearing a white shirt and boots along with bandages on his hands and have a spiky beard.

He was the last one to enter before the cage closed, leaving the 11 men to themselves.

As soon as the bell rang, the brawl started between all the men.

Soon, The Best Friends got the upper hand and Chavez applied a Chokeslam on Tornado followed by a Springboard Moonsault from Yellowboy.

Chavez then grabbed Flash and applied a STO Backbreaker followed by a Slingblade from Yellowboy. He then gave momentum to Chavez as he charged toward Little Tornado in the corner, but he dodged, letting him crash into the corner.

Tornado then grabbed Yellowboy in a Reverse DDT position and applied a lifting Reverse DDT. Tiger suddenly hit him in the face with a violent Big Boot.

He then kicked him and applied a Swinging Neckbreaker. He then gave a few blows to Ken Katana before running in the ropes, but Ken followed him and hit a dropkick.

As Tiger was resting in a corner, Ken ran into him with a Jumping Big Boot to the face. He then caught Pedro Morales and applied a body slam followed by a Jumping Senton.

He then gave chops to Shark Boy's chest before irish whipping him in the ropes, but Shark boy jumped on him with a Thesz Press followed by many punches.

Shinji tried to kick him, but he dodged and caught him with a Thesz Press too. Zack tried to clothesline him, only for him to duck and apply a Hangman Neckbreaker.

He then attacked Chavez with Tornado and they tried to double suplex him, but he suplexed both of them together instead.

Ken Katana suddenly tried to jump on Chavez with a Diving Crossbody, but Chavez caught him and applied his Alpha Bomb.

Chavez then charged at Zack in a corner, only to receive a Double Knee Counter followed by a Missile Dropkick. Zack then hit Tiger in a corner to make him sit before hitting the Algonquin Boot.

Yellowboy lifted him for his Belly-to-back Piledriver, but Zack broke free and caught him with the Ontario Ride.

Bajing suddenly caught him from behind with a Rolling German Suplex followed by a Shining Wizzard. Pedro surprised him with a Rolling Jump DDT.

Chavez then tried to hit him, but he dodged and caught him with a Back Suplex on his knees. Shinji surprised him with a kick to the chest that knocked him down and a Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors.

He then applied an Elevating Powerbomb on Pedro before Flash surprised him with a Running European Uppercut. He then applied a Dragon Suplex on him.

Flash then started climbing the cage to escape and win the title. However, Zack suddenly jumped on his back and got on the exterior side.

Flash grabbed him, refusing to let him win the title. However, Zack soon managed to break free and dropped himself outside on the floor.

"Here's your winner and the first ever UCW Junior Heavyweight Champion, ZACK PETERSON!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the internet sensation was given the Junior Heavyweight title belt which looked like the WCW Cruiserweight Championship.

"Great! Peterson is the champion of the Junior Heavyweight division!" Bobby said.

"One of our first new titles has been given. The other one will be the World Tag Team Championship and that match is next!"

 **Are you happy that Zack got the title?**


	4. Chapter 4

We see on a plate the UCW World Tag Team belts which look like WWF's attitude era World Tag Team title ones.

 **(Headcrusher)**

"The following contest is the final of the tag team tournament to crown the first ever UCW World Tag Team Champions! Introducing first, from Spit, Croatia, "The Headcrusher" MARTIN FREUND!"

The crowd cheered for him as he made his way to the ring.

 **(Thunder)**

"And his partner, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, he is the UCW Legend Champion, AMERICAN THUNDER!"

The legend got cheered as he got to the ring and exchanged a small glare with Martin.

"Let's hope those two guys will get on the same page and win the title." Bobby said.

 **(Christinna Grimmie & Mike Tompkins mix)**

"And their opponents, they are the UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, Diana Batist and UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion Skyler The Elf Owl!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the two girls arrived on stage where Skyler showed her "wings" and Diana belly danced. They then made their way to the ring and gave their belts to the ref before looking at the men.

Thunder and Skyler started while their respective partner got in their corner. They locked into a clinch which Thunder easily won.

Sky charged, but Thunder grabbed her waist and dominated her until she broke free and charged again. Once again, Thunder easily pushed her back in her corner.

Thunder then charged at her, but she managed to make him flip above her shoulders before dropkicking his leg. She ran into the ropes and hit a leg drop behind his head.

Sky then gave him kicks while he was in a corner before irish whipping him to the opposite one, but he reversed it and charged, only to receive Sky's boot to the face.

Sky then caught him with a front Hurricanrana that made him flip forward. He ran at Skyler who did a leg sweep to make him fall before getting on his back and slapping his head.

Thunder got mad and ran at her, but she quickly got outside the ring and winked at him. She then tagged Diana who standed in front of the legend.

They locked in a clinch which saw Diana dominating Thunder before irish whipping him in the ropes, only to get knocked down with a shoulder tackle.

Thunder than ran in the ropes once more but Diana ducked twice before catching him with a hip toss. Thunder charged at her and got caught with an arm drag twice.

She then hit him with a dropkick before Thunder finally tagged Martin in. He and Diana glared at each other.

They then locked in a clinch which saw Martin getting the upper hand before running in the ropes and receiving a knee strike in the stomach from Diana.

She then grabbed him and applied a Gutbuster on her leg. She followed with a Walking Side Slam and the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

As Martin got in a corner, Diana gave chops to his chest. However, he got mad and chopped her chest back harder before running in the ropes and getting caught with a Flapjack.

She then grabbed him and slammed his head against a top turnbuckle before trying to irish whip him, but he reversed it and Thunder striked her back.

Martin then irish whipped her in the ropes, but she ducked and smashed Thunder off the apron. Martin tried to catch her, but she caught him with a victory roll.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As he pushed Diana forward, Thunder grabbed her head and smashed it on the top rope. Martin then knocked her down with a clothesline.

He kicked her in the stomach and applied a Neckbreaker before tagging Thunder in. He tried to smash Diana, but she blocked and smashed back before running in the ropes and receiving a knee strike from Thunder.

He then tried to smash her head against the corner, but she reversed it and started smashing him. She tried to irish whip him on the opposite corner, but Thunder reversed, charged and received her boot in the face.

She then walked toward him, but he caught her with a Overboard Belly-to-belly Suplex. He then tagged Martin who irish whipped her in the corner so hard that she fallen.

He then grabbed her and applied three German Suplexes before screaming: "Suplex City, bitch!" He then climbed a top turnbuckle, but Diana knocked him.

She then applied a Superplex which left them laying down. Diana managed to tag Skyler who got in and went to knock Thunder off the apron.

She ran and caught Martin with a Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors. Martin ran at her, but she made him fall head first into the corner.

As he was sitting, Skyler ran into him with a violent Dropkick to the face. Thunder then got in and tried to clothesline her, but she ducked and dropkicked him out.

She then made Martin lay between the ropes before climbing a top turnbuckle and jumping on him with a Diving Leg Drop.

Thunder once again got in the ring, but Diana clotheslined he and herself outside the ring. Sky tried to catch Martin with a Wheelbarrow Bulldog, but he managed to let her fall down.

Suddenly, he locked her into his Crossface submission hold. Before she could tap out, Diana got in and broke the hold.

Martin then tried to hit his Headcrusher on Skyler, but she broke free and dropkicked him on the middle rope before going for her Sandstorm.

However, Martin caught her legs and lifted her on his shoulders. However, Diana surprised him with a Missile Dropkick.

Sky then climbed a top turnbuckle and got surprised with a Suplex from Thunder from there. Martin went for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He irish whipped Skyler in their corner before tagging Thunder who proceeded to beat her down before applying a Body Slam.

He then applied a suplex and tried to go for a second one, but Sky managed to reverse the momentum and suplex him.

She tried to irish whip him in the ropes, but he reversed and caught her with a Overboard Belly-to-belly Suplex. He then tagged Martin who irish whipped her and applied a back body drop.

Martin followed with a Back Suplex and dragged her in a corner to chop her chest. He then irish whipped her in the opposite one and charged, only to receive Sky's boot to his face.

She then caught him with her legs and slammed him in the corner. She then managed to tag Diana while Martin tagged Thunder and Diana clotheslined him twice before catching him with a back body drop.

She then caught Martin with her Hips From Hell and did the same to Thunder before the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Martin was resting in a corner, Skyler pushed Diana to Spear into him. As Martin was sitting, Skyler charged into him with a dropkick to the midsection.

Diana then putted Thunder on a top turnbuckle and made Skyler jump to catch him with a Hurricanrana. Diana went for the pin.

"1!...2!..."

Martin tried to jump on her with a Diving Elbow Drop, but she moved out and he hit Thunder instead. Skyler then dropkicked him out of the ring.

Thunder managed to catch Diana with two German Suplex before Skyler dropkicked him. She then jumped on him outside with a Plancha.

Suddenly, Martin caught Diana into his Crossface. She struggled to get free until Skyler suddenly hit her Sandstorm to Martin's face to make him break the hold.

Suddenly, Thunder caught Skyler from behind with a Thunder Slam before locking Diana into his Ankle lock. She managed to kick him back.

She then caught him with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

She lifted Thunder and applied her Metal Slam while Skyler jumped outside on Martin from a top turnbuckle.

She then walked toward Thunder for the pin, but he suddenly grabbed her leg and locked the Ankle Lock in. As she was a few milimeters away from catching the ropes, she tapped out.

"Here are your winners and first UCW World Tag Team Champions, AMERICAN THUNDER & MARTIN FREUND!"

The crowd cheered. The ref brought the two belts to Thunder who then looked at Martin. He handed it to him and he took it.

They then helped Skyler and Diana back up and congratulated them for the match.

"Cheese! That was one of the best tag team matches I've ever seen!" Joey said.

"And they all show sportsmanship! That's awesome!"

"Freund and Thunder are our first World Tag Team Champions, but the show isn't over yet, so stay with us!"


	5. Chapter 5

The cage now had weapons tied to it's walls inside.

 **(Break)**

"The following contest is a Steel Cage Match! Introducing first, representing the Pro Wrestling Saviors, he is one of the Triple Tag Champions, CHRIS BLAKE!"

He arrived on the stage with his title belt which he left at the entrance before getting in the cage and looking at his baseball bat tied to the cage.

 **(Broken)**

"And his opponent, from the moon, "The Moon Angel" SHADOW RIDER!"

"Shadow Rider is looking to avenge his partners, the Moon Disciples who have been beaten by Chris and the Pro Wrestling Saviors." Joey said.

Shadow rushed into the cage and glared evilly at Chris. This last one then taunted him by saying: "Hey, hey! I fucked up your little disciples!"

Shadow got mad and started beating the crap out of Chris. As this last one tried to grab a kendo stick, Shadow smashed him and irish whipped him into a corner.

He tried to charge, but Chris kicked him and slammed him into the corner before going to get his kendo stick. He was about to smash Shadow with it, but he kicked him in the guts before he could.

He then grabbed a trash can and proceeded to beat Chris with it before placing it over his upper body and hitting a Running Dropkick to him through it.

Shadow then took the kendo stick and slammed it multiple times against Chris' back, making him scream in agony. He then charged at him and got received with a Scoop Powerslam.

Chris then beat Shadow with the kendo stick before applying a Drop Suplex. He then grabbed Shadow and hit a Side Slam on the trash can followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Chris then taunted Shadow more before chopping his chest and irish whipping him in the ropes, but Shadow reversed it and applied a Rider DDT (Butterfly DDT).

He followed with a Rider Bomb (Underhook Powerbomb) and the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

He tried to smash Chris against the steel cage, but he blocked and smashed his head instead. He then grabbed a hockey stick and swung it at Shadow who dodged and caught him with a SMA (GTS followed by Moonsault).

He then smashed Chris three times against the steel cage, the first time saying: "This is for Shadow Wolf!", the second: "This is for Shadow Warrior!", and the third time: "And this is for Shadow Brawler!"

He then threw him against the door which opened upon the impact. Shadow followed him outside and started beating Chris around all the area until they reached the announce table.

Shadow putted him on the table before climbing it up and grabbed Chris who suddenly caught him with a RKO straight on the table which broke down. The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!"

Chris then dragged Shadow's body back inside the steel cage where he waited for him to get up before catching him with another RKO followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chris then took a table from the cage wall and setted it up before putting Shadow on it and climbing a top turnbuckle. However, he decided to take a step further by going up the cage.

He then jumped with a Swanton Bomb, but Shadow moved out, letting him crash through the table. As both men were laying down, the crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

They soon got back up and Shadow hit a Shadow Punch straight to Chris' head and followed with a violent Moon Chamber (Spinning Powerbomb) with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Wasting no time, Shadow quickly locked him in the Rider Lock (Sharpshooter except looking at the head followed locking head in a STF manner). Chris managed to break free by biting Shadow's fingers.

Shadow then grabbed Chris' barbwired baseball bat and glared at him lustfully as Chris was looking in fear on his knees.

As Shadow was about to smash him with the bat, Chris hit him between the legs with a low blow. He then took his bat and smashed the back of Shadow's head with it before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, CHRIS BLAKE!"

He happily walked out of the cage and looked happily at Shado who was glaring at him, blood flowing from the back of his head.

"Shadow Rider couldn't avenge his team, tonight." Bobby said.

"But I'm sure he's not gonna stop until he gets his revenge." Joey said.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Nightmare)**

"The following contest is a No Holds Barred Match! Introducing first, from Death Valley, she is the winner of the 2017 Divas Ultra Rumble, "The Repaer" HARLOW BECKETT!"

She slowly walked into the ring where she removed her leather vest overcoat and hat.

 **(Wreck!)**

"And her opponent, from Garden City, New York, CACTUS JESSICA!"

As she walked toward the ring, Harlow came out and engaged a brawl with her which Jessica dominated before smashing Harlow's head onto the steel steps.

She then smashed Harlow until she grabbed Jessica by the neck and threw her into a pile of chairs close to the security barricade.

She then smashed her head a bit more before smashing her head on the steel steps too. She then putted her arm on the steps and stomped it, causing Jessica to hold it in pain.

She then grabbed the upper steps and smashed them against Jessica's arm, causing her to suffer even more. She didn't stopped and headbutted her head many times.

She then tried to irish whip her into the other steel steps, but she reversed it and the impact was so hard that she flipped.

Jessica then removed the carpet and applied a Texas Piledriver to Harlow on the concrete floor. She then climbed the apron and jumped on her with her Cactus Elbow.

They then both got in the ring, but not before Jessica took a steel chair with which she smashed Harlow's head with.

He then positioned her in a corner and used the chair to hit an elbow drop on her. She then lifted her and applied the Double Arm DDT.

Suddenly, Harlow rose like The Undertaker which scared Jessica. She then rolled out of the ring and ran away in the backstage as Harlow watched her from the ring.

The camera followed Jessica until she reached her car in the parking and drove away.

"Huh, did Jessica just ran away from the match?" Joey asked.

"I would like to say that she's the daughter of her father, but I don't think he would have run away so easily."

"Anyways, the main event of the eve night is next."


	7. Chapter 7

**(Shot 'em)**

"The following contest is a Six-men Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Platty, Bad Ben and the UCW World Champion Perkins, BULLET CLUB: UCW!"

They got cheered as they made their usual entrance and posed in the ring.

 **(Final Countdown)**

"And their opponents, Cruiserweight Champion Matt Ace and the team of Ultra Team Champions D.B. Dragon and the 2017 Ultra Rumble winner Chris Blade, DRAGON BLADES!"

The trio got cheered as they went to the ring with their belts which they gave to the ref before glaring the Club.

Dragon and Perkins started while their partners went into their corner. They locked into a clinch and Perkins got D.B. in a arm twist, but he made a roll and a flip with the ropes to break free.

Perkins then spat in his face, earning a big "OOOOH!" from the crowd. Perkins then took the pose, but D.B. hit a Dropkick in his back.

Perkins then tagged Platty who tried to clothesline Dragon, but he dodged and smashed him in the face. He then tagged Matt who caught him with a Flip Hurricanrana.

Bad Ben jumped in and tried to hit D.B. who dodged and Chris Blade hit him with a Springboard Missile Dropkick. As the three Club members where outside, the team was going to jump outside on them, but they instead did a backflip and made a cool pose for the crowd's pleasure.

The three Club members got back in and made the SUCK IT! to their opponents. They all replied with a Superkick that knocked them out.

They then jumped outside on them with a Running Shooting Star Press. They brought them back in, but as they were on the apron, the Club hit them all with a Superkick to knock them down.

They then got outside and Powerbombed all three of them on the apron. They then got back in and jumped into the trio with Suicide Dives.

Platty then did a Gutbuster to D.B. in the ring followed by a Crorckscrew Neckbreaker on his knee from Bad Ben. As D.B. rested in a corner, Platty charged at him, but received a Big Boot to the face.

He then followed with a Running Dropkick and managed to tag Chris who dodged a clotheslined from Bad Ben and ran to hit Perkins on the apron.

He then caught Bad Ben with a Headscissors Takedown before Platty kicked him in the guts. He and Ben irish whipped him in the ropes and tried to clothesline him, but he ducked and caught them with a Top Rope Backflip Arm Drag.

As Ben rested in a corner, Chris charged at him, but got pushed up on the apron. Ben tried to smash him, but he blocked and smashed his head on the top turnbuckle before hitting a Bicycle Kick on Platty who was on the apron behind him.

He then jumped on Ben in the ring with a Springboard Swanton before Perkins got in and surprised him with a Superkick so strong that he made a backflip.

Matt and D.B. got back on the apron, but Platty knocked both of them off with a Springboard Dropkick. Bad Ben then knocked both of them with a Baseball slide from inside the ring.

He then lowered the ring to allow Platty to jump on them with a Top Con Hilo. Perkins was then about to jump too, but stopped at the last second and did the "2 SWEET" move.

He then grabbed Chris in a corner and irish whipped him so hard in the opposite one that he flipped. Platty then held his head as Perkins tagged Bad Ben who did a series of backflip before dropkicking his back.

He then tagged Perkins who applied a suplex before locking a Camel Clutch and his two partners ran in the ropes before going for a double dropkick, but Chris lowered Perkins and he took the hit.

Chris then ran into the ropes and jumped on the three Club members with a Springboard Moonsault. He then managed to tag D.B. who caught Perkins with a DDT.

He then caught Ben with a Northern Lights Suplex and backfliped to lift him and place him against Platty in a Wheelbarrow position before making him flip forward for a Wheelbarrow Slingshot Facebuster.

He then started kicking Ben's chest (the crowd chanting "YES!") before finishing with a Roundhouse Kick to the head.

He then lifted Perkins on his shoulders, but he broke free and hit a Big Boot to his head. D.B. then tagged Matt in Perkins' back as this last one ran in the ropes and got surprised by a leg sweep from D.B. followed by a running dropkick from Matt.

Matt then performed a Standing Moonsault along with a Standing Shooting Star Press from D.B. Matt then ran in the ropes and caught Perkins with a Running Hurricanrana.

Ben and Platty then tried to hit a Double Superkick, but he dodged and caught them with a double Hurricanrana. He then caught Perkins with a Pumphandle Half Nelson Driver for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He made Perkins sit up on a top turnbuckle and was going for a Hurricanrana, but he moved out in time, letting Matt flip and crash on his back.

As Matt retreated outside, Platty got on the apron and surprised him with a Soccer Kick to the face. D.B. tried to encourage him from his corner, but Bad Ben surprised him with a Slingshot Diving DDT on the apron.

As Matt was sitting in the ring, Platty hit him with a running knee strike to the head followed by a Shining Wizzard from Perkins.

Bad Ben then lifted him up in a Powerbomb position and dropped him in his corner at the same time Platty and Perkins kicked the back of his head.

Ben then charged into him with a Canonball as he was sitting in their corner. Chris tried to come help him, but Perkins Superkicked him.

He and Bad Ben then held Chris and Matt between them and the ropes to allow Platty to jump on both of them with a 450 Splash.

Ben then held Matt in a Tombstone Piledriver position as Platty was going on the apron, but as he jumped, Matt broke free and caught them with a Reverse STO for Platty and a Showstopper for Ben.

He then tagged Chris who was going to hit a Superkick on Perkins, only to receive a Superkick himself. He then grabbed Chris and applied a suplex transitioned into a Sitting Tombstone Piledriver.

As Chris rested in a corner, Perkins climbed on him and started smashing his head until Chris grabbed him and forced him to bend forward before Superkicking his head.

Suddenly, D.B. took a huge momentum and jumped over the steel pose and outside on Ben and Platty. At this point, the crowd was chanting: "Fight forever!"

Back in the ring, Perkins was still standing on the second turnbuckle and Matt caught him with a Reverse Hurricanrana. Chris wasted no time and followed with his Draining Blades and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

D.B. climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Perkins with a Diving Headbutt. Chris jumped on a corner and hit a Diving Moonsault followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"What is it gonna take to break Perkins?!" Joey asked.

As Perkins was in a corner, D.B. charged into him with two running dropkicks. At the third, Ben and Platty surprised him with a double Superkick followed by a Canadian Destroyer from Perkins.

Suddenly, Chris and Matt double Superkicked Perkins before Ben and Platty tried to Superkick them ,but they caught their foot and Matt hit a Jump Knee Strike to Platty while Chris Superkicked Ben.

Matt then caught Ben with a Reverse Hurricanrana before Chris followed with a Dream Catcher (Pop-up Powerbomb). Chris grabbed Perkins and made him sat on a top turnbuckle to allow Matt to catch him with a Hurricanrana.

Matt then got up on the turnbuckle and went for his Air Ace, but Perkins dodged and Platty Superkicked him. D.B. tried to jump on him with a Springboard, but Platty Superkicked him in mid-air.

Perkins then caught Matt with another Canadian Destroyer. Chris was about to Springboard on them from the apron, but Perkins and Platty Superkicked him before he could.

Ben, on the outside, then got Chris in a Electric Chair hold as Platty jumped on the apron and Superkicked him. Suddenly, back in the ring, D.B. hit Perkins with a Missile Dropkick before doing a kick-up and screaming in anger which fired up the crowd.

Platty then jumped toward him from the apron, but D.B. caught him on his shoulders and dropped him for a Roundhouse kick which Platty dodged and pushed him toward Ben who grabbed him in a Tombstone position.

Platty then ran in the ropes and got pushed in the air by Perkins which allowed him to strke D.B. toward the ground for a stronger Tombstone Piledriver.

Perkins went for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Everybody was in shock as D.B. kicked out at the very last possible moment.

Platty lifted D.B. on his shouldrs and ran toward the corner on which Ben was standing, but D.B. broke free and pushed him into Ben which caused him to fall on his balls.

He then Roundhouse kicked Platty before dodgind a smash from Perkins and double Roundhous kicking him with Matt. Ben then Superkicked Matt before D.B. kicked his guts.

He then tried a Headscissors Takedown, but Ben held him in a Tombstone position. Then, something grea thappened: Platty was going to jump on him from the apron, but Chris jumped at the same time from the apron beside and caught Platty with a RKO in mid-air.

The crowd chanted:"Holy shit!"

D.B. then reversed and held Ben in a Tombstone position while Matt climbed a top turnbuckle and smashed Ben harder on the floor with his Air Ace combined with D.B.'s Tombstone.

Finally, Chris, Matt and D.B. all climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on all three members of the Bullet Club with a Air Ace from Matt, a Diving Headbutt from D.B. and a Phoenix Splash from Chris. They then locked them in their submission move, Samourai Honnor (Crossface) from Chris, Cattle Mutilation from D.B. and Muta Lock from Matt.

Soon, the three men tapped out and the crowd went wild.

"Here are your winners, the Cruiserweight Champion Matt Ace and the Ultra Team Champions D.B. Dragon and 2017 Ultra Rumble Winner Chris Blade!"

The crowd was going wild as the three champions made the pose with their titles.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't believe what I just witnessed! That match was just pure gold!" Bobby said.

"There was not a single boring moment the entire time! I'm ready to bet the Wrestling Observer are already planning to give this 5 stars!" Joey said.

"I'm sure it was just a pre-taste of what we will see at UCW's major show, Eternal Glory, next month! This was UCW No Escape, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for joining us and we hope to see you again soon!"


End file.
